Temple of Anubis: Murder Mystery
After the adventurer's managed to reconvene in the tavern after the Goblin Invasion, the Barkeep (need confirming) informed the group of a series of mysterious deaths occurring in the Temple of Anubis. Dungeon Master Jake Party Members *Azil *Balthazar *The Kobold *Reina *Ryner *Shylia *'Traven's Archer' Mission Goal Find the reason behind the mysterious deaths occurring in the Temple of Anubis. Mission Summary The group of adventurers traveled across the city towards the temple of Anubis, and met some refugees who were rendered homeless because of various calamities. Trying to obtain some information from the cities eyes and ears, Azil and The Kobold gifted some of the refugees money in order for them to buy food, in return they learned information regarding the strange happenings of the temple. Ryner gave the refugees some trail rations and then proceeded to tell them that his goal was to become a god. The party then traveled onward to the temple and met with the temple paladin (if someone remembers his name please put it in), who showed the group around the temple and explained that one of their members had recently been found dead. Upon further inspection of the deceased worshiper of Anubis it was obvious that some strange magic was at work, as the corpse's head was completely destroyed and the room stained with bloody remains. Further observation of the temple revealed a secret passage into the temple's catacombs where they stored their dead in specially made and blessed coffins, deciding it best to not tell the paladin the group explored the room and opened one of the coffins. A powerful protection charm sent The Kobold into a panic, which drew the paladin to find the group defiling the sacred remains. After some explanation they were forgiven, meanwhile Azil had taken off to search for clues in the nearby library. In the library Azil managed to sneak up on a recent inductee of the faith and trick him into thinking that he was also a new member, while this didn't provide much information regarding the mysterious death it did hint at what may have happened. The inductee returned to the temple and returned to his room to rest, however he soon rose from his sleep and started floating around the temple, Azil assuming that the inductee was the cause of the death called for the others to stop and slay him. After slaying the new inductee without knowing he was under the control of the true cause of the deaths. The group soon found the true reason behind the death, an Intellect Devourer which had taken up residence in one of the holy canopic jars in the catacombs and was controlling the new inductee. During their attempts to destroy the jar containing the vile creature Shylia managed to ricochet an ethereal arrow into one of the coffins damaging the priceless relic, after which the party simply smashed the jar with The Kobold's war hammer. In conclusion the paladin was displeased with all the acts that defiled the temple but was happy to see the mystery solved and the party banned from entering the temple again. Follow-Up Quest After the group returned to the Tavern they were asked to go investigate the Temple of Sobek. Ryner's NotesCategory:Missions Anubis anhk holy symbol of life Jackal heads plastic that has been carved in donations forms payments for removing curses Here is the paladin's name newest body found in infirmary looks like it was done there paladin will be patrolling or in entrance room there was a murder at the library broom closet - potions - 2 cure light wounds - 2 unknown - spare robes - cleaning supplies - bucket small sect, 6 people high priest wears something different - white red robes - wears crown - due back in a few weeks paladin only difference is armor - kitchen and food storage - nothing explosion or flammable - spices don't know what they are High preists room - scrolls - papers on table - orders of fluids and embalming - small box - cast iron - cabit slide out - high preists wardrobe detect magic - nothing check box check closet - three sets of robes box - prob donations courtyard - alter - embalming - spices - back room in courtyard - trapdoor - crypt - founders in the sarcophagus - mummy cat to cast fear - ransacked scrolls should not be like that - some torn in half - sarcophagus faint necro aura - jar strong variety aura - strong necro - strong abderation - magic missile failed to damage - after jar was destroyed - brain was inside - after brain was destroyed auras disappeared infirmary - blood everywhere except for one spot entrance - scratch marks Follow-Up Quest Trip to Sothis Category:Jake Missions